


关于雅各布

by TMXYZ



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, NSJK, Top Newt Scamander/Bottom Jacob Kowalski, 乌鸡组, 纽雅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 一点感想。
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 3





	关于雅各布

[图](原本有图的，国内网址ao3好像读取不到)

随身而至的迷茫  
无处安放的怅惘  
莫名其妙的失落  
  


他因伸手捡起鸟蛇蛋而闯入魔法时间，又不得不自己走入毒雨消除记忆，误打误撞的相遇相伴，离别前时间的缓冲只会让悲伤从措不及防变成绵长细腻，而这段掐头去尾的魔法人生硬生生被自己从灵魂撕裂下来，新的人生戛然而止，从此痛苦寻不到根源，伤疤找不到来处，迷惘返不回归路。

或许我们也曾是那个叫雅各布·科瓦尔斯基的人。

**Author's Note:**

> ——2018.3.25


End file.
